


want

by johnkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun
Summary: jaehyun will always be kun's good boy.





	want

**Author's Note:**

> power bottom kun rise!
> 
> i haven't written porn in over a year wbu
> 
> follow me on twt for gay panic n crying : @kunluvr127

there's cum dripping from kun's ass to the sheets, but at this point he doesn't care. 

 

doesn't care because jaehyun is fucking into him so good. doesn't care because jaehyun's whimpers and small  _ please' _ s are so damn adorable. doesn't mind because he's close to his second orgasm (jaehyun's is going towards his third). 

 

there are lines of tears and sweat on jaehyun's face, kun knows this even though jaehyun's face is currently buried in his neck, quiet  _ please mommy' _ s that kun would miss them if jaehyun wasn't so close. 

kun's neck and collarbones are full of bitemarks and hickeys, just like jaehyun's thighs. jaehyun likes to show off what is his - wants everyone to see that kun is off the market. meanwhile kun enjoys the way he can have his hand on jaehyun's thigh and press into the marks. have jaehyun squirming and gasping. kun enjoys playing with jaehyun way too much. 

 

jaehyun's thrusts are out of rhythm and at this point he is just rutting into kun - so close to his own orgasm but still wanting his mommy to feel good.  _ jaehyun's a good boy.  _ he can feel kun's other hand on his side while the other searches for jaehyun's hand to hold it. it's so intimate and jaehyun cries out because of it. also because of the sensitivity from the overstimulation. also because kun is just so fucking perfect. 

 

and kun starts whispering things into his ear.  _ such a good pup, my perfect little slut, pup is breeding mommy so well.  _ kun is trembling at this point, back arching off the bed.  _ cum inside me pup, and make mommy cum too.  _

 

oh, jaehyun does. 

 

he cries out, he feels so  _ weak _ , trying to keep himself steady as he feels himself filling kun up for the third time. kun moans - so high-pitched, that jaehyun feels like he gains enough energy to cum for the fourth time just for kun's moans. kun's cock spurts the cum out, it landing on both kun and jaehyun. 

 

and then it's silence with them trying to steady their breaths, their heartbeats. 

 

kun grabs jaehyun's chin to make him look into his eyes. kun smiles and kisses his lips softly. jaehyun covers kun's face in small kisses, and soon they are both giggling. 

 

_ always so perfect for me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this piece of shit


End file.
